total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader vs Cheesyboy
Description Star Wars vs Hyper Anon's Adventures! Which 2 insane main antagonists will win. Interlude Hyper Anon:Villains there are alot of villains in the media. Doge:Some villains are messed up in the head like Darth Vader The Sith Lord. Spongebob:And Cheesyboy the psychopathic Camel. Doge:I'm Doge and they are Hyper Anon and Spongebob. Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Darth Vader Hyper Anon:Darth Vader was born as Anakin Skywalker. Doge:Wait this is how Vader looked before he became a cyborg? Spongebob:Yes. Anyway Anakin grew up doing machines. Doge:Are we on the prequel part of the Bio? Goddamn do I hate the prequels. Hyper Anon:Yes, anyway Anakin Skywalker became trained by master Obi Wan. Doge:Hell even before he became a badass Anakin was as strong as hell. He became trained in using the power of the force. Something every martial artist would dream of having. Spongebob:Then Anakin got himself a wife. Doge:Who he obviously had sex with since that's where babies come from and then killed her in cold blood after deciding to use the even more badass darkside of being a jedi. ''' Hyper Anon:Obi Wan knew Anakin was evil and something was going to go wrong and then knocked Anakin Skywalker into a conviently placed pit of lava. '''Doge:Ow that's gotta hurt like hell, it already hurts when I shower in hot water let alone lava. Spongebob:Anakin Skywalker was extremely burned and was found by Emperor Palpatine Doge:He was given a shitton of robot parts and now he is a cyborg. Now he was transformed into Darth Vader. Hyper Anon:Darth Vader is covered in armor. The armor allows him to tank lazer to lightsaber swings. The cybernation enhancement increases his senses. Doge:He can jump pretty damn high and FTL. Wow I never knew my childhood villain was that powerful. Spongebob:Darth Vader's signature weapon is his red lightsaber. It can cut through metal with ease. Doge:What's better than one side? Two sides! The Lightsaber has two blades. Hyper Anon:Vader has the force. It is stronger than any other form of force. He can use it to lift numerous things and restrain his opponents. Doge:Or he could kill you in a really inhumane way such as strangling you until you die. Or a simple neck snap. Spongebob:Vader's cybernatic body parts make him stronger than the average jedi. He can sent people flying into walls with a simple attack. He can slaughter multiple people at once. Doge:But what's better than his strength? His speed. This make him FTL. He can dodge lazers with ease. This guy's reflexes are insane! Hyper Anon:Vader could do simple flips without difficulty one flip could dodge a bunch of spammed lazers. He also uses his dark force powers against his opponents. Doge:He can control electricity somehow. He can freaking blast energy balls. ''' Spongebob:He an expert on electricuting his opponents. '''Doge:But what is the worst part. The mindrape. He can read your mind,control it,and attack it. Hyper Anon:That kinda creeps me out. Anyway Darth Vader has pulled of amazing feats. He took down multipe foes. He fought the most powerful sith lords. He is one of the most powerful stars wars there is. He is probably even more powerful than Luke Skywalker Doge:He is also a pretty darn powerful villains.He also fought powerful characters like Jar Jar, wait a minute. ''' Spongebob:But Vader isn't perfect, he is weak to electricity. He also got wounded before and his suit sometimes weighs him down. '''Doge:Not to mention The Star Wars Holiday Special! Hyper Anon:But Darth Vader is an extremely powerful foe and is rummored to be a continent to planet buster due to his speed hax. Doge:I mean he is goddamn Darth Vader, one of the biggest badass villains. Darth Vader:No I am your father. Cheesyboy Hyper Anon:Born in Africa, Cheesyboy was once a normal Dromedary Camel. Doge:But there was something wrong with him the moment he was born since he had schzophernia. A disorder that makes him insane! Spongebob:Cheesyboy went crazy and went into the Lion's den. Doge:Literally. Hyper Anon:The lions tried to attack him but Cheesyboy killed all of them with ease. Doge:However a bunch of tourists decided to capture him not knowing he was aggressive. But when they found that out. Oh boy. Spongebob:Cheesyboy was kept in a zoo where it drove him insane after pacing around. Battle Results Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Hyper Anon Category:'Fanon VS Non-Fanon' themed Warfares Category:Villain vs Villain